Temporary: A Goblet of Fire Songfic
by WeasleyTwin2
Summary: I'm going on Vacationon Friday and though I would post some fics before I left...Please R/R. It's about Harry.


# Temporary

## A Goblet of Fire SongFic

By WeasleyTwin2

A/N: This is my fourth songfic and my first Goblet of Fire Songfic. Please take the time to Read and Review it. Thanks a bunch and I hope you enjoy it. The song **Temporary** is from the musical **Urban Myths** and belongs to John Bucchino, **Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire** and the events therein belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. WeasleyTwin2

### Honey come here

_I have something to tell you_

_It won't make things perfect _

_And it may not make sense_

_But someday you'll see it as clear as my smile_

_Do you know the word "temporary"?_

_It means "only for a little while"_

__

Harry shivered. The dreams he'd been having became crystal clear to him, as he stood tied to the tombstone bearing the name _Tom Riddle_. He heard Voldemort's voice nearby but he was not paying attention to it. Ever since he saw Cedric's dead body he had been unable to think, unable to act. It felt as if a heavy mist had crept over his brain. Images and words seemed to blur around him, yet curiously some part of his benumbed brain was recording the events in front of him. He heard without hearing and saw without seeing. What was happening to him? Voldemort could touch him now…had in fact just moments ago. The protection…a mother's last gift to her son…broken… Harry trembled, suddenly aware of the fear that had taken hold of him. He was alone…there was no one that could help him… nothing he could do. His eyes stung but the Death Eaters paid no attention to him, giving all their concentration to their Master. Harry looked up at the starry sky with tears running down his face. All this was his fault…Cedric's death and the rebirth of Voldemort…all his fault. His had been the hand that had lead Cedric to his death…his was the blood that completed the spell of rebirth. The Dark Lord had returned more powerful then when he had fallen. His blood now flowed in Voldemort's veins…the final gift of his mother's was tarnished now…it was lost forever to him and nothing would bring it back. It was only temporary.

_ _

### And everything is temporary

_A friend moves _

_A tooth aches _

_A pet dies_

_A toy breaks_

_The detours a life takes-_

_Temporary_

_ _

Harry thought back over the path that he'd taken that lead to this moment~ to this time of choice. It had begun thirteen years before in Godric'c Hollow on a cool October night. The night Voldemort had killed his parents and had then tried to kill him too. It had begun with a final gift granted by a mother to her son and a curse that failed forever binding the last Potter to Voldemort. The path Harry's life had taken had all started there. He saw his life flash before him as he waited for his doom to fall upon him: starting with memories of that attack, through his life with the Dursley's, to his first year at Hogwarts and the last time he had truly faced Voldemort, to his second year and the Chamber where he'd almost died, his third year and the his father's friends and the traitor that would betray again, to this very hour. All the things that had happened to him in his life had been preparing him for this moment had led to this place and this confrontation. He'd lost something… something that could never be replaced and of all the things he had lost in his life this was the worst of all.

_ _

_Everything is temporary_

_A storm clears_

_A tear dries_

_A wing heals _

_A bird flies_

_The trust lighting your eyes-_

_Temporary_

_ _

He stood facing Voldemort across the bright gold beam that connected their wands, listening to the song coming from the beam. He was as surprised be what had happened as Voldemort had been. He knew he must not break this beam and for the first time since his capture he began to allow himself to feel hope. He could do this and survive again. He was not as alone as he'd feared. He still trembled and he was still afraid but as the beads of light traveled back down the beam, Harry felt his courage mounting. He could handle Voldemort alone and unaided; he was at last old enough to take the responsibility of fighting his own battles. He was strong… at least as strong as Voldemort now. He was holding his own. He let nothing distract him…not his fear, not his rage, not his guilt, not the pain from his wounded leg nor the aches from the Cruciatus Curse. He stood his ground even when the shades appeared, though he would have liked to have burst into tears. They were counting on him though he could not give in now. There was too much at stake. Someone had to warn Dumbledore and the shades would give him the time he needed to get away. He was the only one who'd seen and understood what had happened here, the only one that had survived. He had to get the information to Dumbledore…Voldemort was back…Cedric was dead…there was a Death Eater at Hogwarts. 

_ _

_I know you want things to stay the same _

_I know it's hard to watch a childhood _

_Going up in smoke_

_It's hard for me to watch a child_

_Who's growing up_

_And choke back all the warnings_

_I could scream_

_To protect you from the things_

_That aren't as solid as they seem_

_But then, I'm only temporary…_

_ _

Harry lay in his bed in the Hospital Wing. The others had long since gone. The room around him was turning gray and the blurred shapes around him were beginning to turn into recognizable objects again but he noticed it not at all. He stared at the ceiling above him as if held all the answers to the questions that he longed to ask. His world seemed to be falling apart around him. Everything he had ever known, or thought he knew was no longer true. Fudge…who he had though of a friend…who had coming looking for him when he ran away from the Dursley's…who had always listen to whatever Dumbledore said with respect… was a friend no more. Fudge would not and did not want to believe the news told by them both. He had called them untrustworthy and crazy. Nothing they said swayed him. His mind had closed itself upon the possibility. Surely Fudge had known that Voldemort would rise again…how could he not. And Snape who'd never been a friend to Harry…he had been with Voldemort…what was Dumbledore sending him too that he had looked so resolute but pale? Harry didn't fully understand all of what he had seen and heard the previous night but he did know this. As he watched the sunlight just beginning to stream in through the window of the Hospital Wing he knew that everything had changed…he himself had changed. The old and peaceful world he had lived in was now gone and he old self too.

_ _

_Everything is temporary_

_A child leaves_

_A heart breaks_

_A love dies_

_A world shakes_

_The difference one life makes_

_Temporary_

_ _

_ _

He arose from his bed and walked to the window, no more seeing what was outside it then he'd seen the objects in the room a moment before. He was looking back at the person he'd been before this tragic night. That person had died, that Harry Potter was gone forever. Harry smiled a bitter smile. He would never be that person ever again. His carefree days were now gone forever and responsibilities he barely understood loomed before him. This battle was his alone to face. He could see now that he couldn't always take shelter behind anyone or anything just because he was frightened or worried. The ordeal that he had been through the previous night…the pain and grief it brought to him…had taught him this. He now knew he could stand on his own when faced with the enemy who had ruined his childhood… who had just stolen it away from him without remorse…without pity. He still heard that high cold laugh echoing in his mind. No he could not hide forever…someday all of his protections must fail. His mother's protection and his childhood were both lost to him now. But wasn't that what happened when you grew up? He shook his head.

_The trick is:_

_Hold it now as tightly as you can_

_Whether it's your favorite toy_

_Or a sad little boy who's trying hard_

_To be a brave little man_

_Hold it tighter 'cause you know_

_You'll have to let it go_

He had tried to hold onto the memories of happier things…tried not to dwell to much on the events that had happened on the previous night. On one side of the line that separated the previous night from this day, he saw himself soaring through the air on his Firebolt look around for the Golden Snitch…saw himself laughing with Ron and Hermione at the antics of the twins…saw himself under his father's Invisibility Cloak sneaking around the school… saw himself in his last happy and carefree moments.On the other side of the line he saw himself as he was now…his eyes shadowed, haunted and full of sorrow…his mind full of fear that ran deep… the fear of the unknown…his soul full of guilt and weighed down with responsibility. He stared out the window and the images before him began to blur as tears filled his eyes. He began to cry for his former life and his happier self even though he knew it was useless to do so. He'd already let it go the night before when he had let go of Cedric's body in the maze. 

_If you learn this, though,_

_You won't feel so sad:_

_A playmate_

_A tearstain_

_A Christmas_

_A dad…_

_The best times_

_The worst pain_

_All _

_Temporary._

_ _

No one else had been able to help him through this. Everyone was leaving him alone, as Dumbledore had requested. He wondered briefly what was being said about him and about the reason behind Cedric's death. He didn't really care though because he had more pressing matters to deal with. He wanted to talk about the events of that night…needed to…but every time he thought about what had happened, the fear, grief and guilt inside him threatened to overwhelm his faltering spirit. He went through the motions of life but felt as if he was dead too. He saw everything through a haze and everything seemed distant to him. Life seemed to flow on without him. Then Hagrid offered a much-needed piece of advice. 

"It's no good sittin' worrin' about it. What's comin' will come and we'll meet it when it does."

_ _

Harry realized that this was true. He knew now that he would have to face a Voldemort returned to full power, maybe he'd always known this, but it did him no good to worry about it until the day it happened. 

_ _

"Leave tomorrow till it comes…the future will keep."


End file.
